


Golds, and all the shimmering things.

by yukichaa



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: 50 shades of grey au, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also the rating will change, eunhye, kwangbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukichaa/pseuds/yukichaa
Summary: //50 shades of grey au//A literature student Kwon Eunbi meets her fate when she stepped in to help her roomate to interview Kang Hyewon, the next heir of Kang Corporation.Soon, Eunbi discovers how Hyewon likes to be in control.-a.k.a your typical CEO au no one asked for.





	Golds, and all the shimmering things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first izone fic.  
I made a short video for this. You can check it [here. ](https://twitter.com/i/status/1100744596894625794)  
Enjoy!

The 40 stories tall building stands too high for her liking and it doesn’t make Eunbi feels easy about anything.  
  
She doesn’t feel right about stepping into her friend’s business. Not in a bad way of stepping in, though. She tried to help, because she _ has _ to.  
  
Yena had an amazingly high fever on her amazingly big day. She was so desperate to ask Eunbi for help, and what would Eunbi be if she said no? Yena has been blabbering almost every day about how she would interview this young, crisp, and beautiful new CEO who made the highlights of every business magazine in South Korea. She waited for almost five weeks to finally got the email that she, Choi Yena; an average college student, got the chance to interview Kang Hyewon, the rising star of the Business Industry for the sake of the college's monthly magazine  
  
And it’s probably just Yena’s bad luck, or very bad bad luck, that the rain poured down really hard a day before the interview. And yes, she got to the apartment fully soaked, with a high fever on her awaited big day. Eunbi wants to complain to her for not taking the weather seriously, and instead saying Eunbi is _ too old-school _ for bringing umbrellas everywhere. Well, look at what the new-school did to her.  
  
Eunbi tried her best taking care of Yena all night long, but the fever won’t go down even with ice packs, medicines, or a pot of hot soup she made. The thermometer still shows 39.7 in the morning, going down 0.2 points from last night. Of course, it’s not enough for Yena to have the power to go.  
  
Yena eventually gave up and begged Eunbi to go instead of her because “Eonnie, what if they blacklisted me?!”

Needless to say Eunbi doesn’t have much of a choice.  
  
So Eunbi took the question lists from her roommate, put her best suit and go.  
  
She walked through the big automatic glass door, written with “KANG corporation” everywhere.

She spotted a handsome young man standing behind the receptionist desk, asking politely, “Can I help you?”  
  
“I have an interview session with Miss Kang at 11.” She smiled nervously at the man.

  
“Sure, please wait a second.”  
  
The receptionist made a call for a few seconds until he said “Please go to the 34th floor. You can use the elevator at the right. Miss Kang already waited.”  
  
Eunbi hummed a thank you before going straight to the elevator. Trivia, but she never went this high with an elevator before. The long ride made her even more anxious.  
  
When it finally, finally reaches the 34th floor, Eunbi feels her stomach twisted from the nervousness. A pretty woman led her to a big room and even opened the door for her. _ Does this company only hire good-looking people? _

She mutter a ‘thank you’ with an inaudibly small voice. She hopes the woman could hear her.  
  
Eunbi stepped into the room and saw a woman with a long, black hair, facing her back, standing in a tight suit.  
  
Eunbi can’t form a proper word to start speaking, so instead,  
  
“Uhm,”  
  
And the woman who supposedly being Miss Kang turned to her, made her long hair flipped and Eunbi could smell a hint of her shampoo from a few meters away.  
  
“Good Morning.” Miss Kang greets, “You’re the interviewer?”

  
“Yes. I’m Kwon Eunbi, nice to meet you.” Eunbi stretches her hand out. The CEO took her hand and shakes it, but she doesn’t smile at all. Looks uninterested, even.

  
“Kang Hyewon. Nice to meet you.”  
  
Eunbi can already see how she will screw this interview up.  
  
“Alright. Let’s start. What is the first question?” She sits down on her chair and crossed her legs.

  
Eunbi put the tape recorder on and started to look at the paper Yena gave her earlier. It didn’t clicks until she realized she has to write some notes on the pages.  
  
She didn’t bring her pen.  
  
Miss Kang noticed the confused Eunbi biting her lip, looking at her. She then walked from her desk, took a pen from her table and gave it to Eunbi.

“Reckless enough for a journalist?”  
  
Eunbi took the pen, “No- yes, but actually, I’m not, I’m-“

  
She exhales, “I’m actually here for my friend, Choi Yena. She has a fever, so she asked me to fill in.”  
  
“I knew when I hear your name.” Miss Kang smiled. “So you’re not a journalist?”  
  
“Nope.”

  
“I see.” Miss Kang replied.

  
“So, um.” Eunbi cleared her throat. “This is for the special graduation issue for the monthly college newspaper.”

  
“I do aware. I’m giving a commencement speech at the ceremony.”

  
“You do?” Said Eunbi spontaneously.  
  
Miss Kang raised her eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, sure. I’m sorry.” She clears her throat. “So, how does it feels to be the youngest woman CEO in the industry so far?”

  
“Comfortable.” Miss Kang answered shortly. “A slight difference in personal life, but a huge difference in career.”  
  
“Like what difference, exactly?” Eunbi asked.

  
“Like this, interviews. Back then, there aren’t this many.”  
  
Eunbi nods.  
  
“The next, you’ve already crowned a high position at such a young age. What did you owe to build such an empire?”

  
“What did I owe?” Miss Kang sniffs. “Seriously?”

  
“Yep.” Eunbi blinks. Damn you Choi Yena.

  
“Business is about people.” Miss Kang walked to the front of her desk and leans there. “I’m good at people.”  
  
Eunbi can’t stop her own mouth this time, “Maybe you’re just lucky.”  
  
Miss Kang snickers.  
  
“Things like fate and luck was never my thing.” She crossed her arms. “I manage the talented individuals to grow into something they’re fully capable of, bring them to their kind of ideal person. Utilize their potentials and efforts.”

  
“So you like to be in control.”

  
“Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Kwon.”  
  
She shakes her head a little to keep herself focused. “Okay. So, um.”

  
“I see you donated so much money for charity projects. You even participated in a project from UNICEF for children in India. Is there any reason for you to join this project?”

  
“Charity is charity. There’s not much to tell.” Miss Kang answered.

  
“Is your heart apparently bigger than you want it to be?” Eunbi really hates her own mouth for speaking on its own.

  
“Some people called me heartless.”  
  
Eunbi frowns, “Why?”  
  
“Because they know me well.” Said Miss Kang.  
  
They sit in silence and stares at each other long enough for Eunbi to realize that she finally managed to see Miss Kang’s eyes for so long.  
  
“Please go on.” Miss Kang ordered.

  
“Do you have any interests outside of work?”

  
“Physical trainings.”

  
“You said in one interview that you would not get married.” Eunbi reads the paper, “Are you a lesbian?”

  
Miss Kang doesn’t answer a thing, and Eunbi just know she messed things up. She glanced at the CEO, but she only tipped her lips to smile lightly.  
  
Eunbi chuckles nervously, “I’m really sorry, Miss Kang. It’s written here, Yena can be really-“  
  
“Yes, Eunbi. _ I am _ a lesbian.”  
  
Eunbi blinked several times after hearing the CEO’s reply.

  
“That-That’s really good to hear, Miss Kang.” She can’t think of any better answer to the statement.  
  
“Don’t you like girls, Eunbi?” She sat herself to the chair next to Eunbi before the door opened, showing the woman from before.

“Your next meeting is in 5 minutes, Ma’am.” Said the woman.  
  
“Postpone it to the next hour. We’re not finished here.” Demands the CEO.

  
“Yes, Ma’am.” The woman left as soon as she hears her commands.

  
“No, please. I’m...” Eunbi stammers, “I can go now. It’s fine. We can finish here.”

  
“We can’t. I want to know more about you.”  
  
The CEO’s words made her bite her lips again.

  
“But there’s nothing much to know about me."  
  
“Maybe you can start answering from my last question.”  
  
“Yes?” She pretend to forgot what the last question was, but the CEO’s bluntness is no match for her.

  
"Do you have any tendencies towards females for your significant other?”

  
Eunbi tries to look away, but since Miss Kang is right in front of her, she can’t really escape.  
  
“I.. don’t have any preference in males and females.” She answered.  
  
Miss Kang smiled, “That’s really good to hear.”  
  
Eunbi’s heart races to the response. She’s just repeating my words, she tries to think, so she could at least make the warmness in her cheeks fade away.

  
The problem is, it’s probably isn’t the response she thinks about.

  
It’s the smile.  
  
“How about your college?” Miss Kang begins to ask again.

  
“Right now I’m just focusing on finals. I’m a senior year.. so I’m graduating soon.”

  
“Well, anything after graduation?”  
Eunbi shrugs. “Not really.”

  
“We have an excellent internship program here.” Eunbi isn’t sure about the sparks she sees on the woman’s eyes, but she smiled shyly in the response.

  
“I don’t think I’m gonna fit here, Miss Kang.” She chuckles. “I mean, look at me.” _ Your company only hire good-looking people. _  
  
“Well, I am.” She said, staring to the girl’s eyes.  
  
Eunbi gulps, feels her heart is jumping to her throat.

***

  
  
“I hope you get all you need for.” The CEO walks side by side with Eunbi, sending her off to the elevator.  
  
“You answered like, four questions.” She scoffs.  
  
Just before Eunbi stepped into the elevator, Hyewon calls her out.  
  
“Kwon Eunbi.”  
  
And just before the elevator door closed, Eunbi managed to call her back.  
  
“Kang Hyewon.”

  
  
  
***

  
  
“You were supposed to interview her!” Yena exclaimed, with a mouth full of cereals.

  
“And that’s exactly what I did.” Eunbi sips her coffee, not even looking up from her laptop.

  
“No. What you exactly did was flirting with her.” Yena sighed. “I don’t even want to play the recorder again.”

  
“_Yah_. Be thankful I was there to fill you in.” She continued typing her assignment.

  
“But how the hell am I supposed to write an article with 4 answers?!”

  
“Just search something on google to cover it up!”  
  
“You’re unbelievable.” Yena pouts, making her looks exactly like a duck printed on her mug.

  
“Anyways,” Eunbi clicked the save icon before closing her laptop. “You’re coming to my graduation ceremony won’t you?”

  
“Yeah. Why? You don’t want me to come?” Eunbi rolls her eyes.

  
“No, idiot. I was going to tell you Miss Kang will be going to the ceremony.”

  
“I know. So?”

  
“I don’t know, you can like, greet her?”

  
“No, eonnie. I can’t. She can’t even spare her next 30 seconds to glance at my direction. Her schedules are packed full everyday. Don’t you know why I waited forever to interview her?”  
  
She wants to say ‘But she skipped a meeting for me’, but of course she can’t. It’s probably just her being polite anyway.

_Some people called me heartless_.  
  
Deep in her heart, Eunbi guesses that maybe, Hyewon’s heart is really bigger than what she wanted to let it be, after all.

* * *

  
  
Graduation means stepping out into the real world to find what you really wanted to be, and Eunbi isn’t prepared for anything at all. She haven’t thought about what to do.

  
She’s graduated so many times, middle school, high school. But none of those things makes her feel burdened than this one.  
  
Maybe she should reconsider the internship Hyewon offered her.  
  
She ties her hair back to a ponytail before heading to the counter to restock some products. She found herself deep-breathing, thinking too much about how she’s going to miss this place a lot after meaningful years of working part-time here.

  
When she told Mrs. Lim about her resignation, the old lady only smiled to her, “Ah, Eunbi-yah. I never know this day would come this fast.”  
  
Eunbi cried a little, and made a promise to keep visiting her in the future. The old woman said not to worry about it, but Eunbi insisted. Well, she’s like her grandma, and Eunbi cares about her too much to not get worried.  
  
“Welcome to Lim Hardware!” She greets after hearing the front door opens.

  
She’s still restocking masking tapes to its place, until-  
  
-she sees someone at the end of the aisle.  
  
Eunbi tries not to look surprised, but it’s not easy if the one standing right before her is Kang Hyewon.

  
Too late though, she gasped too loud already. She nearly drop her basket full of things.  
  
“What a pleasant surprise, Miss Kwon.”

  
She gulps. “Just- just Eunbi is fine.”

  
Hyewon chuckled, “So you work here?” She asked, looking at Eunbi’s apron and nametag.

  
“Uh, yeah. Haha.” Eunbi laughs awkwardly, but her heartbeat isn’t slowing down.  
  
The CEO takes the masking tape from Eunbi’s basket, “I’m gonna need this.”

  
“Um, Okay.”  
  
“I need a few more things. Can you help me?” Hyewon never breaks eye contact, making no way for Eunbi to escape. Funny thing though, Eunbi doesn’t feel like she wanted to.

  
“Yeah.. sure. What can I help you with?”

  
“I need cable ties. Do you stock them?”

  
“Yes, we do. I can show you if you want.” She puts her basket down.

  
“Good. Show me the way, Miss Kwon.”

  
“Just Eunbi, please.”

  
  
“Anything else that you need?” Eunbi asks after she brought Hyewon to the cable ties place.  
  
“Yes. Rope.”  
  
“Wow. I started to think you’re committing a homicide.” Eunbi tries to joke.  
  
“Well, apparently not today.” The CEO answered with a light tipped smile.  
  
Eunbi feels the chills up her neck. _ She’s kidding, Eunbi. Relax _ .

  
“It’s 25.000 won.” She said after scanning the CEO’s groceries. Hyewon passes her credit card to Eunbi.

“I want to say thank you for answering Yena’s questions. She’s really happy.” Eunbi puts the groceries into a plastic bag one by one.

  
“Is she getting better?” Hyewon asked.

  
“Yeah, she is. She’s writing the article now. Got some trouble with selecting your photos though. I mean, only a few photos on internet that are not subjected to copyrights.”

  
“If she wants, she can take the original tomorrow.” Hyewon takes the shopping bag from the counter.

  
“You- Seriously?”  
  
Hyewon slides card with Hannam Hills logo on the front, “I stay here most of the time. Call me before 8.”

“O-okay. Cool.”  
  
Eunbi hasn’t even finished her sentence, hasn’t even greet her ‘Thank you for shopping at Lim’s, see you again’ but Hyewon already went.  
  
  
_ Call me before 8. _  
  
She means... about the photos, right?

* * *

  
  
  
Yena was jumping from her seat when Eunbi told her about the photoshoot. She kind of regrets that she told her, honestly. Because now, the younger is pouting all over, complaining about how she doesn’t have anything to wear.

“That is why I told you to pick your coat from the laundry,” Eunbi said while washing the dishes.

“I am NOT going to go with that coat. That was a cheap coat I bought online!” Yena stammers, going through their shoe rack and start collecting some heels from it.

Eunbi sighed, “What does price have to do with anything, exactly?” She dries her hand, and started walking to the mini showcase of best-heels-to-wear Yena has arranged. 

“Yena, I think I said it was Miss Kang’s photoshoot, or did I not mention it?”

“Yeah. So?”

“I think you’ve mistaken by going all-out business fashionista with all of _ these _.” She pointed to all the suits and other formal clothes the younger prepared.

“It’s the goddamn Hannam Hills we are going to. Are you saying I should go with my baggy shirts and ripped jeans?” Yena shakes her head in disbelief. 

“I don’t know. I’m cool with my hoodie and sneakers.” 

“You are not going with that.”

“Or what? You’re going alone?”

“Eonnie!” Yena cries.

“Geez, you’re such a punk.” Eunbi crinkle her nose. “Just wear the cream blazer over your black turtleneck. And don’t wear this- seriously, Yena, I don’t even know why you bought this in the first place.” Eunbi shoves a bright green blazer to her.

“It’s vintage!” She yelled.

“Said someone who said I’m old-school!” Eunbi yelled back.

“You’re just mad you’re older than me.”

“No, but I will stay mad about the Leprechaun blazer. I will not go if you wear that thing.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

***

To Yena’s contentment, Eunbi wears a matching black button-down with a khaki pants on the D-day. She insisted that they have to wear the same color palette because they are going together.

Yena starts turning on music to help them relax during the ride, but it seems that it’s only working to the younger.

Eunbi is feeling uneasy, but she doesn’t want to show it. Yena’s working hard to get rid of her nervousness, and now that it seems to work, Eunbi doesn’t want to ruin it by showing hers. Why should she be anyways? She met the CEO twice already. She got her contacts, even. She’s no longer stranger to Kang Hyewon.

Or maybe, more than that.

When Eunbi texted Hyewon last night, she did not expect what’s coming at all.

**Me:**

Hello, this is Kwon Eunbi.

I’d like to confirm the upcoming 

photoshoot we talked about 

earlier. 

Almost immediately, she got a response call from the number she’s texting. She was unsure whether to pick up or not, but again, does she has the choice not to?

‘Um.. Hello?” Eunbi said to the phone.

“I told you to call me,” said Hyewon. “I prepared everything at 10 for the next day.”

Eunbi is loss at words from the few things the other woman said. What does ’I prepared everything’ even mean? And how does she prepare when Eunbi just texted her two minutes ago?

“I… I wasn’t really sure because I think it would be kinda disrespectful if I suddenly called.” 

“No, it isn’t. So be sure you heard my words loud and clear next time.”

_ Next time _ . “Yes, ma’am.”

  
“Do you fancy Italian food?”

“Yes?” Eunbi answered. More like a question, because why is this woman so random?

“Good, because you’re coming with me for lunch.” 

For the nth time, Eunbi doesn’t feel like she can say no.

Not like she wants to anyway.

She may have sprayed too much perfume on her neck, straighten her hair too long, picked a liptint shade she rarely uses, and did other too-much effort on herself today. Well, she already prepared a speech about “Yena made me”. So she’s safe if anybody ever asked.

“Eonnie, what did she said again?” Yena asked without turning her head from the streets.

“Nothing. She said she prepared _ everything _.”

“And what does _ everything _means?”

Eunbi shrugs, “How would I know?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments will be very much appreciated uwu.


End file.
